Scorchio
by cleaningthetractorwiththat
Summary: Survivors 1975 short


Paul took off his hat and looked up. "Not a cloud in the sky Arthur! "

"Again." Pointed out Arthur gazing woefully at the yellowing grass.

"Ain't summer great." Smiled Paul.

"Come on we'd better get on with it, before it gets too hot. I think the kids are round the side." Paul followed Arthur round to the back of the Grange.

"What a fantastic wigwam!" Paul admired the blanket, props and clothes horse creation.

Arthur agreed. "Yes. One of Charmian's I think!"

Lizzie came out of the wigwam. Wendy had platted her hair and added a few feathers to a headband. "I want to be chief." She complained to John who followed her out.

"Well you can't!" said John, whose headdress bore more feathers. Arthur's eyebrows raised at the sight of John clutching his best pipe between his teeth.

Lizzie continued the argument. "I want to be the big chief."

John was having none of it. "Well you can't. Girls can't be chiefs." John put the pipe back in his mouth.

"Don't you bet on it" said Paul remembering a few choice words with his missus.

Lizzie grabbed a makeshift bow and arrow and aimed it at Paul.

Paul raised his hand. "How! We come in peace."

Lizzie aimed the arrow Arthur. He raised both hands in submission. "Me too."

Paul clenched his fist and crossed it over his chest. "We come smoke peace pipe and make bargain."

John excitedly came forward and blew on the pipe. To Paul's delight and Arthur's despair washing up liquid bubbles fountained out of the end.

"We need big Indian dance." Continued Paul.

John handed over the pipe to Paul. "Boys don't dance!" he said.

"Have you never heard of Fred Astaire?" Asked Arthur

"They're a bit young for singing in the rain Arthur." Said Paul offering Arthur the pipe. Arthur refused.

"Dancing's for girls." John was not to be swayed.

"I see." Said Paul. "Well chief squaw Lizzie we need a rain dance."

"But more importantly we need your trolley." Interrupted Arthur.

"We don't want it to rain." Said Lizzie.

Paul knelt down beside her. "Ah well, the cows, the sheep, the grass, the carrots and the lettuce do though." He winked at her and playfully nudged her cheek. "Just a little one."

"Only if I can be chief!"

Arthur wasn't sure who was hindering them most, Paul or the kids.

"What do you want the trolley for?" asked John.

Paul looked at Arthur, now wishing he hadn't started all this.

"Look." Said Arthur "You lend Lizzie your headdress and I will push you on your trolley from wherever you've hidden it to the stream."

"Alright" said John. He handed his feathers over and led Arthur away.

"Come on Paul." Insisted Lizzie. She handed her headdress to him.

Paul squeezed it on his head. "Right! One rain dance."

Paul was still whooping, hollering and generally fooling around when Arthur returned with John.

"What now?" Asked John.

"A competition." Said Arthur.

Paul took a breather and sat on the grass. "The first one to collect a bucket from the courtyard and run to the trolley by the stream wins." The kids looked at each other. "Ready. Set. Go!" Arthur shouted. John and Lizzie ran off.

Arthur offered a hand to Paul. "I'm getting too old for rain dances." Said Paul as he got up. Arthur tweaked his back "And I'm too old for pushing trolleys!"

Paul and Arthur met the kids running the other way as they headed for the courtyard. "Faster. Faster." Paul encouraged.

By the green courtyard gate lay the big tin bath. Paul and Arthur each grabbed one end.

Abby was standing on the steps outside the library watching Paul and Arthur.

Paul spotted her. He stopped and smiled at Arthur . "Ere Arthur, flip it over, just for a giggle."

The two held the upturned bath above their heads as they walked past Abby. Paul winked at her cheerfully. "Worp! Worp! We dive at dawn!" He laughed at his own joke.

"And where are you taking that?" Abby asked not impressed by Paul's antics.

"Water collection." Explained Arthur. "Much more efficient."

"Don't worry." Paul called back "We left your rubber duck and loofa behind!"

"Is that Arthur?" Charmian called to Abby through the open doors.

"More like Laurel and Hardy." Groaned Abby returning to the cool of the library. As she shut the doors she heard Paul's voice from the stream.

"Ere Arthur, there's a hole in my bucket!"


End file.
